Macross VF-X2
is a 3D shooting game developed by UNiT for the Sony Playstation, featuring animated scenes by Gonzo, and published by Bandai Visual in September 2, 1999. It is a sequel to Macross Digital Mission VF-X and set ten years after the Sharon Apple Incident, as depicted in the Macross Plus OVA. The game is notable for having many of its story elements being carried over to the Macross Frontier television series. This is one of the few notable Macross-related games where the player's actions can affect the ending. Synopsis is in active service during the events of the game.]]''Macross VF-X2 is a third person shooting game where the player operates a variable fighter (Valkyrie) that's part of a special service unit known as the VF-X Ravens, a similar unit to the one seen in Macross Digital Mission VF-X. Similar to its predecessor, UNiT developed the game mechanics, and the original creators of the Macross series participated in the production, including Shōji Kawamori, Kazutaka Miyatake, Haruhiko Mikimoto, Ichiro Itano. Hidetaka Tenjin, a CG illustrator, was also involved in this production. New variable attack aircraft were introduced in the game, including the VA-3M Invader and the variable fighter VB-6 König Monster. The König Monster is based on the original Destroid Giant Monster that was designed by Miyatake and Kawamori, but now includes a new three-stage transformation design. This design would later be re-used by the S.M.S. in Macross Frontier. Plot , referring him as a "Cherry Ace".]]In A.D. 2050, as a result of continuing emmigration of humanity and Zentradi across the galaxy, society had approached a period of relative stability. Riots and revolts suddenly began as political and military tensions arose among the frontier colonies, and domestic terrorist acts and syndicate crimes became more frequent. By August 15th, 2050, The U.N. Spacy deploys special ace squadrons to deal with the unrest. The 727th Independent Squadron VF-X Ravens is established as a special service unit, utilizing the latest AVF (Advanced Variable Fighter). "Genius" pilot Aegis Focker is assigned to "Alpha", but is initially looked down upon as a "Cherry Ace" by Major Gilliam Angreat and Commander Wilbur Garland. The Ravens race against the clock to stop the terrorist group Black Rainbow, led by Timoshie Daldanton, codename "All Kill Wizard" and the Critical Path Corporation led by Manfred Brando. By December 1st, 2050, the Ravens prevent the enemy from deploying a superweapon known as the "Flagship" against colonies like Eden 3. Along the way, Aegis befriends Gilliam and sparks a romance with his mission controllers Brigitte Spark and Clara Calette. During the battle with Black Rainbow, Gilliam goes missing after his battle with the enemy ace, Mariafokina Barnrose, who happens to be head of another anti-government group, Vindirance. Aegis takes over the Ravens as its leader and leads two new team members, Shun Toma and Suzie Newtlet to stop the terrorists. about the true nature of U.N. Spacy.]]As the war rages and the Black Rainbow fleet approaches Earth, Daldhanton is defeated at the hands of Aegis. He reveals the truth about Banrose and Gilliam's loyalties, which depresses Aegis, so he takes Brigitte shopping. Following that, Aegis' Gilliam suddenly appears before him and reveals that the U.N. Spacy is corrupt and that Raven's commander, Wilbur Garland, is in league with terrorist Daldhanton. Aegis is forced to make a decision whether to kill his former Captain or forsake his companions and join the Black Rainbow. Follow Gilliam (Black Rainbow Route) In February 14th, 2051, Aegis joins the Black Rainbow and learns about an Earth supremacist group Latence that has entrenched itself within the United Nations Government and used the VF-X Ravens as a means of suppressing dissent from the colony worlds. They intend to dominate the galaxy with a wide-area weapon Jamming System based on "Di-Zauber Frethe", which utilizes "super-space resonant lens" developed by the Critical Path Corporation. Aegis and Gilliam break through the Earth Defense Network and maneuver through Earth's atmosphere. is outfitted with a wide-area Jamming System by the Earth supremacists group, led by Wilbur Garland.]]As they reach Earth's surface, Gilliam decides to get sentimental with you about Earth, but is suddenly killed by Ravens' commander Wilbur Garland's custom VF-22 Sturmvogel II, which is armed with a special Targetting Jamming device. Eimi Clocks calls in to lend Aegis' her support, as Garland and his force of X-9 Ghost are pushed back. Banrose appears and is saddened by the news of Gilliam's death. Suddenly, the SDF-1 Macross rises from lake where it once rested. The Earth's garrison fleet fires upon the Macross but are ineffective against its defenses and main cannon. Aegis' former comrade, Shun Toma, fires upon your wingmate, Suzie Newtlett and challenges him to a duel. He's easily defeated and Aegis moves in on Garland and his jamming device. Barnrose joins the fight to fend off incoming enemy fighters that are approaching Aegis. With the help of Aegis' teammates at "Alpha Squadron", they engage in operation "Remember Love" and defeat Wilbur by destroying the SDF-1 Macross' head, which contained the wide-area Jamming System. The SDF-1 falls to the ground and Garland flees to regroup. He then launches his own Macross 13-class vessel stationed in space and moves above Earth's atmosphere and fires upon the rest of Earth's defense fleet. The Earth garrison fleet then launches an attack that completely destroys the Macross 13 in a brilliant explosion. With Latence defeated, Aegis and his friends fly off into space as credits roll. In his last scene, Aegis leaves a bouquet of flowers and a flight helmet on the ground in front of Gilliam's headstone. He looks back for a second and then walks off into the sunset.Macross VF-X2 FAQ Follow Wilber Garland (U.N. Spacy Route) Aegis immediately engages Barnrose. When she is defeated in battle, she tells Aegis why she joined Gilliam and that she fought for her ideals before her Valkyrie explodes. Gilliam then challenges Aegis to a duel, which happens to be the hardest in the game. Before he dies, he praises Aegis for his skill. Aegis returns to base and is comforted by his communication officer, Eimi Clocks. Aegis' journey is over. Gameplay Players can freely transform into the three modes of the Valkyrie, which are fighter, Gerwalk and Battroid during gameplay. It also allows a number of missiles to be loaded a fired in a manner similar to the dynamic battle depicted by Ichiro Itano in his now infamous "Itano Circus". In addition, the game content and mechanics that poorly received with the game's predecessor were overhauled, and a number of improvements to the control were made. In particular, the game introduced a unique third-person viewpoint movement system called “variable view” which helps create the sense as of the player being in a “valkyrie simulator” that helps sets it apart from general 3D shooting games at the time. Variable View in action.]]Unlike other 3D shooters whose viewpoints are fixed in the rear of the aircraft and in the cockpit, VF-X2 has an innovative dynamic viewpoint system that keeps the aircraft and enemy aircraft (missile) in the same camera. There are two types, the "Missile" viewpoint, which follows missiles launched by enemy fighters, and the "TARGET" viewpoint, which keeps track of the enemy currently on-target, so players can switch freely during the game. With this variable view, it is possible to avoid the enemy while watching the missile shot and to grasp the movement of the enemy aircraft. This helps players avoid losing sight of the enemy. In addition to the variable view, the “FORWARD” view from the rear of the aircraft, which is often accessed in normal 3D shooting via the option settings, can be used by the player. All three viewpoint options can be used freely. Missions Mission 1: Gigant Lullaby *Date - 2050.08.15 **Aegis Focker is put on an simulation test before he is assigned to VF-X Ravens. The mission takes place on a simulated attack of Macross City on Earth. He is given the unit code "Alpha". Mission 2: Wizard of Oz *Date - 2050.09.07 **Aegis and the VF-X Ravens are to annihilate all Black Rainbow reinforcements headed to Hyde City on planet Seffy. The mission code is "Wizard of Oz". Assigned troop unit codes are Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion. Mission 3: Die Zauberflote *Date - 2050.09.23 **Escort of the U.N. Spacy transport ship Enbaterion. The mission code is from "Magic Flute". Mission 4: Snow White *Date-2050.10.04 **The VF-X Ravens are sent to retrieve the "Magic Mirror", located in a communication base of the planet Endevald that had been occupied by Vindirance. The mission code "Snow White". The troop ID is "Sleepy". In this mission, Gilliam Angreat's VF-19A Excalibur is equipped with a limited-range reaction warhead called "Big Apple". Their main opposition is a renegade VB-6 König Monster. Mission 5: Moby Dick *Date - 2050.10.14 **Search and destroy a Vindirance transport fleet. The mission code is "White Whale" and its parody, "Dicky Moe" (Japanese translated title for White Whale)" in Tom and Jerry. The troop ID is Tom and Jerry. Mssion 5.1: Peter Pan *Date - 2050.11.01 **A hostage rescue operation on the planet Neverland, where your mission is to create a diversion. The mission code is "Peter Pan". Troop ID are Tinkerbell and Wendy. Mission 6: Singin' in the Rain *Date - 2050.11.14 **The remnants of Timoshie Daldanton and his Black Rainbow are holed up in Hyde City Your objective is to defeat Timoshie. The mission code is "Singin in the Rain" . Troop ID is Cozmo. Players can finally pilot the VB-6 König Monster. Mission 7: Pinocchio *Date - 2050.12.01 **Critical Path Corporation forces have raided a secret underwater weapons factory on Eden 3. The Ravens will face off against Manfred Brando and his signal interference device. The mission ends and Brando is nowhere to be found. The mission code is "Pinocchio". Troop ID is Gideon, honesty. Players pilot the VA-3M Invader, which has been modified to operate underwater. Mission 8: King & I *Date - 2050.12.26 **Destroy the enemy defense satellites on planet Volacan's orbit. The mission code is "King & I". The troop ID are Anna and King. Mission 9: Mary Poppins *Date - 2051.01.16 **The VF-X Ravens are to support the U.N. Spacy fleet against the Vindirance forces. The mission code is "Mary Poppins". The troop ID is Jane. This is the mission where you're ordered by Commander Wilbur Garland to take out your former comrade, Gilliam Angreat. Mission 10: On The Town *U.N. Spacy Route *Date - 2051.01.30 **Vindirance forces have sabotaged one of U.N. Spacy's bases. The mission code is from the film "On The Town". The aircraft ID is Gabey, Chip, Ivy and Aussie. Mission 11: Love Drifts Away *Date - 2051.01.30 **You will now take on your former leader, Gilliam, and Vindirance ace pilot Mariafokina Barnrose. The mission code is based on "Macross". Mission 10: Easter Parade *Vindirance Route *Date - 2051.02.02 **Penetrate the U.N. Spacy planetary defense on Earth. The mission code is from "Easter Parade". The aircraft ID is Hannah, Hewes and Johnny. Mission 11: My Fair Lady *Date - 2051.02.14 **Break through Macross City's defenses and destroy the head of the SDF-1 Macross. The mission shares similarities with the "Sharon Apple Incident" from Macross Plus. The mission code is from "My Fair Lady". The troop ID is Higgins. Mission 12: Remember Love *Date - 2051.02.14 **Destroy the wide-area Jamming System aboard the Macross 13. The mission code is from "Do You Remember Love?". The troop ID is Minmay. Characters U.N. Spacy *Aegis Focker *Gilliam Angreat *Suzie Newtlet *Shun Toma *Wilbur Garland *Eimi Clocks *Brigitte Spark *Clara Calette Black Rainbow *Timoshie Daldanton Critical Path Corporation *Manfred Brando Vindirance *Mariafokina Barnrose Mechanic U.N. Spacy Mecha *VF-1X Valkyrie Plus + Armored *VF-1X Super Valkyrie Plus *VF-5000B Star Mirage *VF-11B Thunderbolt + Armored *VF-17D Nightmare *VF-19A Excalibur *VF-22 Sturmvogel II *VA-3M Invader *VB-6 König Monster *MBR-04-Mk VI Tomahawk *ADR-04-Mk X Defender *SDR-04-Mk XII Phalanx Vehicles and Support Units *Enbateriyon *Mother Raven *SDF-1 Macross *Macross 13 Black Rainbow Mecha *VA-3M Invader *Fz-150 Feios Valkyrie *Regult *Glaug Vehicles and Support Units *Gnerl Critical Path Corporation Mecha *VF-1X Valkyrie Plus *VF-17S Nightmare *VF-17S Nightmare Manfred Custom + Jamming Sound Attachment Unit *VF-22 Sturmvogel II Vindirance Mecha *VF-1S Valkyrie (Mariafokina Custom) *VF-11 Thunderbolt *VF-17 Nightmare *VB-6 König Monster *MBR-04-Mk VI Tomahawk *ADR-04-Mk X Defender *SDR-04-Mk XII Phalanx Vehicles and Support Units *Anthemed *Vandal Music Opening Theme *Get Free **Lyrics - HUMMING BIRD / Kyoko Fukuyama, composer - Yoshiki Fukuyama, song - HUMMING BIRD **Opening theme. This rock track by HUMMING BIRD involved lead singer Yoshiki Fukuyama, who had been playing Basara Nekki of Macross 7 at the time. Ending Theme *Shoot & Shout **Lyrics- Satonozuka Mio , Composition / Arrangement- Jimbo Akira , Song- Takao Naoki Gallery VFX2ShotMac.jpg|Promotional ilustration for Macross VF-X2, featuring the VB-6 König Monster and VF-1S Valkyrie. VFX2 cover front.jpg|VF-X2 Cover Front VFX2 cover back.jpg|VF-X2 Cover Back SpecialCaseCover.jpg|The slip case cover for the special limited Tokyo Snack version of Macross VF-X2. EndingVFX2.jpg|A scene from the game's animated opening cut scene, produced by GONZO. VFXShot1.jpg|Gameplay of Macross VF-X2. VFX2Prologue1.jpg|Prologue sequence featuring the emmigration mission's encounter with hostile enemies. AegisProfile.jpg|Aegis Focker's character profile data. AegisCarrier1.jpg|The VF-X Ravens flagship. AegisFockerFace.jpg|Aegis Focker in his pilot gear. BreakingHearts.jpg|Aegis enjoying a motorcycle ride with one of his comrades. GoingOutAegis.jpg|Aegis having a fun date with another of his fellow officers. AegisVF.jpg|Aegis watching the news on any updates on the Black Rainbow. SuzieVF.jpg|Suzie Newtlett joins Aegis in the fight against the terrorists. SyunToma.jpg|Shun Toma is also an optional wingman in the game. EnemyWeirdo.jpg|A loading screen featuring one of the game's antagonists. AegisConcept.jpg|Aegis Focker as see in the Macross VF-X2 art book. AegisConcept2.jpeg|Original Aegis Focker sketch by Haruhiko Mikimoto. GilliamConcept.jpg|Gilliam Angreat concept as seen in the Macross VF-X2 art book. SuzieConcept1.jpg|Suzie Newtlet concept. SyunConcept1.jpg|Shun Toma concept. Related Products *'Tokyo Snack Version' **A special limited edition of a thousand copies were available at the Tokyo Snack Foods Corporation via a mail-in sweepstakes in 2002. It has three game modes that were different from the retail version, and included the VF-5000B Star Mirage for players to use. The graphics were also improved. **Obtaining a copy today is extremely difficult due to its rarity. This edition of VF-X2 has since been nicknamed the Tokyo Snack Version.MAcross 2's VF-5000 VF-X2 Info Staff *Executive Supervisor: Shōji Kawamori *Script: Katsuyuki Kumazawa *Game Design: Yoshihiro Koyama, Takeshi Iuchi (Chouonsoku/Supersonic Speed) *Character Design: Haruhiko Mikimoto *Mechanical Design: Shōji Kawamori, Kazutaka Miyatake *Motion Supervisor: Ichiro Itano *Opening Animation Production: GONZO *Opening Animation Storyboard: Shōji Kawamori *Music Composer: Yoshinori Kikuchi *Producer: Minoru Takanashi, Hiroshi Ueda (UNiT Inc.) Notes & Trivia *Many of the mission names are based on movie titles, like Snow White, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, King and I, Singin' in the Rain, etc. *Several references to Macross Plus are made throughout the game. *It's been speculated that the fall of the conspiracy involving the United Nations Government and U.N. Spacy paved the way for the establishment of the New United Nations Government and New United Nations Spacy. See Also *''Macross Plus'' *''Macross Frontier'' References External Links *MAHQ *Macross Mecha Manual Category:Games Category:Macross VF-X2